<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nice Ice: Extra Scenes by CyberSearcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105844">Nice Ice: Extra Scenes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher'>CyberSearcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nice Ice Emperor AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Rom-Com vibe, just a pinch, thats what im goin for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the ideas that couldn't be added into the main storyline, ideas that came after they could be introduced or the brilliant ideas left in the comment section that I couldn't not do. </p><p>Not necessarily cannon to the whole of Ruler from Another Realm, but just incase there may be small spoilers. So best to read through everything to prevent confusion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akita &amp; Kataru (Ninjago), Akita &amp; Zane (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nice Ice Emperor AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sorla is the Mom Zane Deserves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorla watched as Zane sat by the fire, sewing another patch into his robes. If she remembered correctly, this was the fourth time she’d seen the nindroid repairing his clothes. The first was after what was dubbed ‘The Weird Sled’ incident by the children in the village, the second two were when Zane had accidentally nailed himself to the roof while replacing old tiles. </p><p>How he managed to do it to himself twice, despite his extreme intelligence, she had zero clue. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to make you something new?” She asked. </p><p>“Is this no longer decent to wear?” Zane paused, holding up the sleeves to examine the new set of holes down the fabric. “It should still be salvageable and I do not need to worry about warmth.” </p><p>The elder shook her head. “It’s not that. Is there nothing else you could wear in the meantime?” </p><p>“No.” He said. “That is why I need to repair this.” </p><p>“You mean you didn't make any other clothes?” She said cautiously. </p><p>The nindroid tinted his head - such an endearing habit, she thought - and simply said, “Why would I need more?” </p><p>She didn’t even know how to explain this. “Let me rephrase it, would you like to have a different set of clothes?” </p><p>“Not really. I’ve learned how to maintain a single pair so it lasts for years. Though perhaps I’ve been getting a bit careless recently.” He mused. </p><p>“How many clothes were you given as a child exactly?” </p><p>“I owned a shirt, a pair of pants and the appropriate undergarments.” </p><p>“And that’s it?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Sorla blinked into the fire. Zane looked surprised and set down his needle and thread. </p><p>“I was never under the threat of being harmed by lower temperatures.” He explained. “I know that was perhaps one of the more abnormal things about me at the time, but it was an advantage when working in sub-zero conditions.” </p><p>“Zane, listen to yourself for a moment,” Sora cut in, “you were working in the cold with minimal clothing. Did they ever even offer you spare clothes?” </p><p>“They - ,” The nindroid suddenly blinked, a conflicted expression spreading across his face, “oh. I think I understand your concern. That is not normal behavior, is it.” </p><p>“It certainly is not.” </p><p>The elder stood, then reached up to the racks of wool and pulled down what looked like a rolled up cloud. Sorla spent a moment muttering and cursing under her breath while she searched for the ends of the massive lump of wool. </p><p>“What are you making?” </p><p>“A sweater,” She stated plainly, “No one living under my roof should have only one pair of clothes. Doesn’t it get stuffy sleeping in those robes?” </p><p>Zane tugged at the fraying hems of his shirt, “A bit.” </p><p>“Then I’ll be sure to make you an extra set.” </p><p>The nindroid huffed and sighed. He knew it was pointless trying to talk her out of it, she knew that he knew it was pointless. So Zane only stood and left for the kitchen. “I’ll make some more tea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Everyone deals with Wingast’s crush on Zane (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Incase it wasn’t obvious (in which case dw if it wasn’t, social cues are weird) the Commander accidentally confesses his crush to one of the worst people imaginable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akita found herself outside in the palace gardens again. Kataru still lay asleep, hardly shifting even as his sister crawled out from under his arm. She was both guilty and glad her brother always was such a heavy sleeper, she didn’t want to disturb him with her nightmares. </p><p>They’d come and go spontaneously and that made sleep an unpleasant experience. Some nights, she refused it altogether and tried to make do with small naps hidden under bushes or while Kataru was off studying in the library. </p><p>Pawing at the small floes of ice in the lake, she watched the strange grey and teal fish swim happily in the chilling water. She considered trying to eat one, but knew that Zane would be disappointed. Still, she batted at them with her paws whenever they got close enough, her muzzle hanging over the edge of the pool. </p><p>Someone was inside the gardens, Akita could smell their new, familiar scent. It was the same musty iron most of the soldiers had, alongside cinnamon and flowers she didn’t recognize. Part of her also couldn’t help but think he smelled akin to the Elders of her tribe, but she tried hard not to think about her lost family. </p><p>Funny enough, the man was talking to himself. She flicked her ears up, craning them to listen and hoping she wouldn’t be spotted. </p><p>“Come on, you’re being ridiculous. Mira already knows about… your stupid crush. I can’t believe she told me to do this. Why did I think this was a good idea? This isn’t a good idea.” </p><p>She grinned as she heard the man give a long, pained sigh, “Zane doesn’t need to know, so why should I tell him? Half the castle adores him and I’m already married. Why does she think this will help? Can he even… oh by the fucking mountains I don’t want to think about that.” </p><p>Wingast was getting closer, she could hear his boots kicking up gravel. Her tails flicked before she could keep them from moving. But by then it was too late and Akita grinned as much as a wolf could as the human turned to see her.    </p><p>He jumped back, one hand moving to draw a sword that wasn’t there. It was the first time she’d seen the Commander in civilian clothes; a simple red tunic, brown pants and a heavy coat lined with tan fur. </p><p>“You heard everything.” He squeeked. </p><p>Akita yipped, only just holding back the urge to howl and cackle in the poor man's face. Wingast grit his teeth and knelt behind the bushes so no other passers by could see him. </p><p>“Please, please do not tell him I said anything. I know you can understand me so please, by the emperor himself, do not tell him. Miral will never live me down.” </p><p>Akita responded by licking his face when he inched just a touch too close. Wingast yelled and threw himself back, one hand slipping over the lip of the pond. He cried out again as he was dunked into the freezing water. </p><p>Zane paused in the middle of his hallway as he heard someone screaming in the gardens. Pushing open the door, he blinked as he watched Akita rolling on the ground, clutching her stomach as Wingast pulled himself out of the pond. His hair was a dripping mess, half-undone and falling into his mouth as he tried to wring out his clothes. </p><p>“Why do I suspect you were responsible?” He asked. Akita just laughed louder, Zane swore he could see tears in her eyes. </p><p>Sighing, he shrugged off his layers of robes and handed them to the soaked human, “Here, please, take them. I’m sorry I cannot do more, all I can do is keep you cold.” </p><p>The nindroid watched the humans' faces turn aggressively red, thinking frostbite had already set in. Then he changed his diagnosis to hypothermia when Wingast’s suddenly stopped shivering and just stared at his clothes. </p><p>“Wingast?” Zane tinted his head, “Wingast? Are you - “</p><p>“I’m fine! Thank you!” He yelled, voice cracking at the end. </p><p>“Are you sure? I could bring you some tea to your room?” </p><p>“T-that isn’t - I mean thank you but no thank you.” Quickly grabbing the robes and throwing them over his shoulders, he scampered out of the gardens and nearly ran into the doorway. </p><p>Akita had finally managed to compose herself and drew herself up from the ground. The human gave a quick glance to the formling who only winked in response. </p><p>Zane remained confused and tried to keep the snark out of his voice, “Please tell me you didn’t push him in.” </p><p>“I didn’t,” she said, satisfaction still dripping from her tone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The plot point I forgot to add</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to search up medicinal plants that acted as sedatives, then had to make sure they were specific to the region I imagined Never Realm to be, <em>then</em> had to make sure that they could have been used by Natives. </p><p>Honestly I complain but I really do have fun researching details. Also a bit of a shoutout to TOMATO_NINJA, getting the details right and getting them recognized is a nice dose of warm fuzzies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zane had made the decision to do some work in his room while both Formling twins chatted about their lives. At some point, the topic turned to embarrassing stories about one another. He eventually decided to stop working and invest all his attention on the twins. </p><p>“You’re exaggerating that.” Kataru insisted. “I didn’t eat an entire rivers’ worth of salmon.” </p><p>Akita crossed her arms. “I found you asleep with a belly so large, it was as if you swallowed a boulder. Which I would not put past you.” </p><p>“Oh?” Kataru’s expression quickly turned uncharacteristically mischievous. “As if that compares to the most undignified place you’ve fallen asleep in.” </p><p>All her confidence evaporated in an instant. “Do not.” She said cryptically. </p><p>“No, no,” Zane held up his hand and leaned forward, “I’m intrigued now. Where did your sister fall asleep?” </p><p>Kataru smirked. If looks could kill, Akita was close to murdering them both. Zane tried not to smile, but couldn’t help the small tilt in his lip. </p><p>“Well, it is more than where she fell asleep,” Kataru started, “we were both out playing with the other children in the forests. All of us had just received our forms and one of our elders supervised us as we learned how to walk in our new bodies. Akita was ecstatic, she practically bounced off the walls of our longhouse.” </p><p>Akita had grabbed a pillow now and was either growling or hiding herself in it. Kataru offered a consoling pat on the back that she swatted away. </p><p>“Anyways, she ran ahead of everyone and I tried to keep up with her. I came across a patch of plants that looked like she’d eaten from,’ Kataru snorted and shook his head, “she never did pay much attention to the healers. And you call me the hungry one.” </p><p>“How was I supposed to know that those were Hops? They looked like pinecones.” She groaned. </p><p>Zane couldn’t remember seeing that sort of plant around the Ice Fishers and once again mourned the loss of his internet connection, wishing he could search up what plant they were referring to. He’d just ask Kataru for a sketch afterwards. </p><p>“You would have if you listened to the healers. You ate an entire plant and everyone though you were lost for days.” He sighed. “I’m just glad we found you. Who was it that took you in though? You hardly mention the human name.” </p><p>“Erlo,” Akita sighed, lifting her head from the pillow, “the boy must’ve picked me up while I was asleep and brought me to his home. He was kind too. He brought me food even though his elder must have suspected he was stealing. I almost didn’t want to leave.” </p><p>Zane perked up at the name of Sorla’s dead son. “I’m sorry, but did you say his name was Erlo?”</p><p>Akita nodded, then pointed to his locket, “Yes. It was why I decided to trust you in the first place. Sometimes I’d follow him on his hunts to protect him from other beasts. But one day, I couldn’t find him. Is he… gone?” </p><p>“Unfortunately, yes.,” Zane’s tone was somber, but his smile returned quickly, “his mother is still alive though. I think she would like you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Haunted Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kataru loosing his leg is something he’s had time to acclimate and adapt to.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You though I was done?</p><p>SSSSSSSSIKE NERDS</p><p>I’ve been taking some time off &amp; schools been a bitch. But at least I know people are happy with what I write so it makes it bearable. </p><p>Tw for angst &amp; mentions of flashbacks. But it’s fluffy I promise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some days, Kataru would give anything to have his leg back. Unfortunately those days are some of the most painful. Zane called it ‘phantom limb syndrome’ and it was caused by the nerves trying to ‘remember’ the missing limb. He figured that there was a more complex explanation, but understanding why his stump ached didn’t make the pain go away. </p><p>He woke up one morning to the buzzing, aching feeling and resigned himself to sitting in bed until it got bearable. Part of him always found irony in the fact that while he didn’t remember the fire that destroyed their village, his body did.</p><p>Kataru groaned and reached for the bucket of scrolls and snacks he kept beside incase of these days. The boy pushed himself up into a comfortable-ish sitting position and unrolled the paper to the point he was at the night before. </p><p>Sweet sunlight poured through the cracks between the curtains as Kataru tried to focus on the words and waited for the door to open. </p><p>“Kataru?” Zane knocked on the door. “Are you awake?” </p><p>“I am.” He sighed. </p><p>“Is it one of the bad days?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Okay. I’ll have a servant bring you breakfast. I’ve got something to show you too.” </p><p>Soon there was a tray stacked with tea, pastries and a thin soup with fine silver utensils. Kataru smiled for a moment, then hissed through his teeth as another spike was driven into his not-there heel. </p><p>“The tea should help. It’s yarrow, it’ll help with your stomach. I’ve saved some of the roots and they can be used for rashes. Is there anything else you remember?” </p><p>“Hops. Like the ones Akita ate.” Kataru tried to force a smile. “They should - they should help.” </p><p>“Okay. I know poppies were used in my world as a way to induce sleep, but they don’t seem to grow in these climates. I’ll ask for a gardener to plant them.” </p><p>The nindroid saw how Kataru was clutching his blankets and frowned with sympathy. “Would you like me to get an ice pack? Or one of the heating stones?” </p><p>“It’s not that bad yet.” Kataru leaned forward to try and rub at his stump, then sighed and fell back on his pillows. </p><p>Zane carefully reached out and patted over the area. The child sighed, the cold touch numbing his spazzing nerves enough to get a proper sentence out. </p><p>“Are you sure I can’t use another black ice leg? It worked so well last time.” He tried.</p><p>“That was only a temporary solution. Constant cold exposure to your stump wouldn't be healthy. My ice may be sturdy, but it would be better for you to have a more permanent replacement. And I will not always be here to maintain it.” </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>He set his teacup on his lap. The saucer was shaking. </p><p>“I’m so tired of dealing with this.” Kataru whispered. “But I know it’ll never stop. Does it get easier at least? Does it ever stop hurting?” </p><p>Zane was never very expressive and Kataru always had trouble seeing if he was simply in deep though or clueless. But with all the time they’d spent together, now the boy could see the welling sympathy in his eyes and the way his lip tugged at the corner of his mouth. </p><p>“It gets a little easier. But it takes time. In my experience, having others to talk to makes the burden easier to carry. The sooner the better. These sorts of things should not be faced alone, especially for one so young.” </p><p>“You’ve never told us how old you were, now that I think about it.” Kataru squinted. </p><p>“I admit, neither do I.” The nindroid shrugged. “Going by your realms time, I would be about twenty. But if I add the time spent in my realm and the time before I met the others - wait, how long did I live with my father?” </p><p>Kataru watched with innocent amusement as Zane held up his hands to start physically counting his years. His lips moved silently and every so often, his eyes would flicker. </p><p>“Uh,” He said unsteadily, “I should be older than thirty I think?”</p><p>“But you talk about your friends like you are still adolescents?”</p><p>“Admittedly, two of them underwent some sort of transformation that may have resulted in an age shift - but he became a ghost so does that count?” Zane asked himself.</p><p>Kataru blinked, then shook his head. “Your realm makes no sense to me.” </p><p>The nindroid nodded sagely. “Undoubtedly. But it does have its perks. Speaking of, there is something I wanted to show you.” </p><p>Zane reached under the folds of his robes and smoothed out a large roll of parchment. On it was a scale diagram of a leg, along with a chair with wheels attached. </p><p>“The design is still in its prototype phase, but once it’s done, you can still be mobile even if you cannot wear your prosthetic or if it is simply too painful to walk.” He explained. “The new leg is based on my own blueprints. Though I’ve yet to find a way to make it compatible with your form-shifting abilities.” </p><p>Kataru set his cup on his bedside table and took a proper look at the blueprints. Numbers and list of materials were penned in near rows alongside the drawing. Each cog, piston and plate of polished metal was so perfectly detailed, he imagined he could pull the design off the paper and start walking. </p><p>A tear dropped down his cheek. Zane reached up to brush it back. </p><p>“This is beautiful.” Kataru sniffled, rubbing his nose. “How could I ever thank you for this?” </p><p>Zane shook his head and smiled. “You do not need to repay kindness. I only wish to help restore what should never have been taken.”</p><p>Kataru wanted to say more, to try and form something to properly describe his joy and gratitude. But he knew that as bad as Zane was at expressing himself, the ice elemental was very good at reading others when given time. </p><p>“Would you like me to take these back?” He gestured to the piling scrolls. “I know the librarian would not complain, but it looks to be getting crowded.”</p><p>“That would be nice.” Kataru smiled. “Are there any other stories of the old nomadic tribes?”</p><p>“I’ll try to find one you haven’t read.” Zane promised. </p><p>Before scooping up the books and scrolls, the nindroid paused. Kataru silently wished for a hug, but accepted the chance that Zane still wasn’t comfortable with touch. The nindroid reached out to squeeze his shoulder and offered a warm look before leaving to get new things for him to read. </p><p>Kataru’s leg still burned, but it was bearable at least.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>